


Sweet Spoils

by denpring, slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Digital Art, Dom Claude von Riegan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Illustrations, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, NSFW Art, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Spanking, lysithea still wears thigh highs/pantyhose in some image variants, no beta we die like Glenn, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [Contains illustrations]There was nothing quite like seeing his lover break and fall apart under his hands.A.K.A. more LysiClaude spanking, kink meme edition, with art! (Second chapter is just art variations)Original prompt: "Claude spanks his (willing) partner to tears because that boy is definitely a bit of a closet sadist. Pre- or post-TS is fine."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written and drawn as [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=225244) fill

\---

There was nothing quite like seeing his lover break and fall apart under his hands.

Lysithea was proud, impatient, snippy, _bratty_ \-- he'd wanted to see her squirming and begging ever since he first set eyes on her, and now, five years later, she regularly and willingly let herself be driven into such state.

_SMACK!_

"Claude...!"

The pale flesh on her pretty little ass was already beet red, just like her tear-streaked face, but he wasn't done. Far from it, in fact.

"You're a good girl, aren't you? I know you can take more," he said, squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipple between his fingers.

"Y-yes, of course I can."

It was simply adorable how weak to compliments she was, despite her insinuation that she wasn't that easy or childish. 

Undoing the front of his pants, he ran the head of his cock from her dripping slit up to her asshole while massaging the warm reddened cheeks and feeling her shiver. 

"Twenty," he whispered, "if you can be good for me and take twenty more, I'll fill you up in both holes as a reward. You'd like that, right?"

She looked back and nodded furiously, the smallest whimper accompanying it.

With a gleeful smile, he brought his palm down again, this time using his other hand to reach around to the front and simultaneously rub at her clit.

"A-AH --!!!"

She came with an arching back and a shaky yell, her expression wild from the confusing, delightful blend of pain and pleasure.

"Coming before I let you-- that's another ten," he tsked, grabbing and craning her head around to kiss her and lick some of the tears away.

"Please," she breathed, probably not sure of what she was begging for herself.

"I know, I know-- but it's going to be over faster than you think, so be good and concentrate."

The loud smacks in the room continued, then turned into rapid schlicks with moans, grunts, and squeals accompanying it.

\---

"Mhm...delicious."

Lysithea laid on top of him on her stomach, eating little candy hearts out of a jar. He chuckled and added another kiss on her forehead. 

"Maybe I should give you those as reward next time, since you like them that much?"

She frowned and poked him in the chest, hard. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I know those are reserved for aftercare~"

"You can have some, too, you know," she said, holding some out. 

He took the hearts into his mouth and kissed her to feed them right back-- something he did regularly, but it still flustered her every time.

"You spoil me too much, for someone who wants me to behave."

"That's exactly why. I won't be able to discipline you into being a good girl again if you stay behaved, right?"

She blushed and mumbled something about he was insufferable and sadistic. 

He just laughed, thinking that the only thing better than watching her fall apart was moments like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)  
>   
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)  
>   
> Writer notes: Claude and spanking prompt. Had to do it.  
>   
> Artist notes: I wanted to draw the aftercare scene, too, but I was spent after the porn part OTL. Aside from the anatomy, the most difficult thing to capture was Claude's smug bastard expression, but I think it turned out nice in the end!


	2. Image variants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/81445363)   
>  [On newgrounds](https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/denpring/sweet-spoils)


End file.
